tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Foods and Beverages
, gobbling cookies]] The Foods and Beverages that are found and covered within various series is the same as or similar to food found in real life, though Remnant has its own brand names. There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods. ".''" :—About Foods and Beverages. Food This part of the article covers the different foods found. Animals and Other Meats Fish Oikawa Cafeteria * '''Dress Shrimp Paella' (ドレスエビのパエリア, Doresuebi no Paeria) is a variation of seafood Paella consist of rice grains stir fried and simmer with an assortment of seafood such as clams, mussles, calamari, lobster and shrimps the main ingredient. * Rose Squid Squid Ink Pasta (ローズイカのイカスミパスタ, Roozu-ika no Ikasumi Pasuta) is a variation of seafood pasta with squids as its main ingredients, the pasta noodles are further cooked with squid ink, dyeing it jet black. * Fairy Pumpkin Gazpacho (妖精のパンプキン入りガスパチョ) Gallery Seafood Seafood are any form of sea life used as food. It prominently includes fish, shellfish, and roe. Gallery Seafood Risotto A variation of Italian risotto made with a variety of seafood such as calamari rings, octopus tentacles, and shrimps. Gallery Takoyaki Takoyaki (たこ焼, Takoyaki), or octopus dumplings, are a food Mammal Meat Meat (肉, Niku), in its broadest definition, is animal tissue that are used as food. Gallery Namu Hamu Melon It is a dish made from raw ham and melon slices. Gallery Poultry Chicken nuggets In "Jaunedice", Jaune has a plate of Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets. Later, in "Painting the Town...", Neptune is eating Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets at A Simple Wok. =Gallery = Turkey During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Yang uses a pair of roasted turkeys as impromptu weapons. In "Search and Destroy", Ruby is seen playing with Zwei, using an entire turkey. =Gallery = Fruits and Vegetables Fruits Fruits (果実, Kajitsu) are the sweet and fleshy product of a plant that contains seed and can be eaten as food. There are hundreds of different variety of fruits. Apples Apples (林檎, Ringo) have appeared several times in the series. =Gallery = Bananas Bananas (バナナ, Banana) are curved, elongated fruit that usually come in bunches. =Gallery = Grapes Grapes (グレープ, Gurēpu) are small, purplish berries that usually come in clusters. =Gallery = =Other Fruits = =Gallery = Vegetables Vegetables (野菜, Yasai) are certain parts of plants that are consumed as food. Carrots Carrots (人参, Ninjin) are the edible root part of the plant. In "The Four Maidens", carrots can be seen in the hermit's garden and on the table. In "Menagerie", carrots are seen for sale in some of the marketplace kiosks. Gallery Lettuce Lettuce (萵苣, Chisha) is the leafy vegetable. Salads are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". =Gallery = Pumpkins Pumpkins (かぼちゃ, Kabocha) are a plump, orange fruit. In "Happy BirthdayWeen", the 43rd episode of RWBY Chibi, a pumpkin can be seen, which later gets made into a pumpkin pie by Ruby and Yang. =Gallery = Tangerines The Tangerines, or rather just "Mikan" (蜜柑, Mikan) (sometimes oranges) as the fruit is called in Japanese), is fruit that grows on tangerine trees. =Gallery = Tomatos Tomatos (トマト, Tomato) is the edible, often red, fruit of the plant Solanum lycopersicum, commonly known as a tomato plant. Other Vegetables * Cabbage - Peter Port describes his grandfather as "smelling of cabbages". * Potatoes - In "Jaunedice", Jaune has mashed potatoes on his plate. Some marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie" have red potatoes for sale. * Leeks - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Ren uses a pair of leeks as weapons. * Cucumbers - Cucumbers are visible on the table that Ren takes a pair of leeks from during the "Best Day Ever" food fight. * Mushrooms - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention truffles. * Brussels sprouts - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention Brussels sprouts. * Carrots - In "The Four Maidens", carrots can be seen in the hermit's garden and on the table. In "Menagerie", carrots are seen for sale in some of the marketplace kiosks. * Green onions - In "Menagerie", some of the marketplace kiosks have green onions for sale. Gallery Grains * Pancake - Early in "The First Step", Nora slurps down a stack of pancakes. She appears to be partial to this food, as she is regularly seen eating or heard talking about pancakes. Pancakes also make an appearance in Tales of RWBY Chibi. * Cereal - During "The First Step", Weiss establishes Pyrrha's fame by mentioning Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. * Bread - During the food fight in "Best Day Ever", Pyrrha and Blake wield baguettes as weapons. Croissants are seen in "Lessons Learned" and "End of the Beginning". In "Kuroyuri", An Ren is seen carrying a basket of different types of bread, and young Ren stares into a bakery that has loaves of bread made to look like cats. * Noodles - In "Painting the Town...", Sun and Neptune eat at A Simple Wok noodle house. In "Round One", teams RWBY and JNPR are seen enjoying large bowls of ramen. * Waffle - In "Breach", Jaune Arc mentions waffles in his sleep. * Crepe - In "Remembrance", Whitley Schnee mentions Klein Sieben making crepes for breakfast. Other Food * Sap - The red sap from the Forever Fall Forest seems to be edible, though some people might be allergic to it. * Syrup - In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Pyrrha mentions that Nora drank the syrup for their pancake dinner. * Sandwich - Sandwiches are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". * Condiments - During the food fight, among the many food items seen are bottles of ketchup and mustard. * Pet food - Zwei's dog food cans, seen in "Field Trip", are named "Gentleman's Best Friend Dog Food". * Peanut butter - In "Geist Buster", the 26th episode of RWBY Chibi, peanut butter is used by Sun for Zwei to clean his detective badge. Gallery Confectionery Confectioneries (菓子, Kashi), also known as Sweets, are foods that are sweetened with sugar, usually intended for desserts and enjoyment. Biscuits Biscuits (ビスケット, Bisuketto) are baked, dough-based snacks. They tend to be hard and flat. Gallery Cake Cake (ケーキ, Kēki) is a typically baked dessert that is served at special auctions. Gallery Chiffon Cake A chiffon cake (シフォンケーキ, Shifon Kēki) is a very light cake made with vegetable oil, eggs, sugar, flour, baking powder, and flavorings. It is a combination of both butter and foam type (sponge type) cakes. Gallery Sponge Cake A sponge cake (スポンジケーキ, Suponji Kēki) is a cake with a firm, yet well-aerated structure, similar to a sea sponge. Gallery Wedding Cake A wedding cake (ウェディングケーキ, Uedingu Kēki) is a traditional cake served at wedding receptions. Gallery Candy Candy (キャンディー, Kyandī) is a general name given to confections that mostly feature sugar. Gallery Cherry Pies Cherry Pies (チェリーパイ, Cherī Pai) are baked desserts that contain cherry fillings. Gallery Chocolate Chocolate (チョコレート, Chokorēto) refers to certain food products prepared from cacao seeds. Gallery Cotton Candy Cotton Candy (綿菓子, Wata Kashi) is a confection made of spun sugar rolled up on sticks. Gallery Cream Cream (クリーム, Kurīmu) is a generic name used to refer to paste that is derived from milk. Gallery Simsim Cream Simsim Cream is a special type of whipped cream. Simsim means "sesame" in various Semitic languages. Gallery Croquembouche Croquembouche (クロカンブッシュ, Kurokanbusshu) are pastry balls piled into a cone. Gallery Doughnuts Doughnuts (ドーナツ, Dōnatsu) are ring-shaped, deep-fried dough snacks. Gallery Ice Cream Ice Cream (アイスクリーム, Aisu Kurīmu) refers to a sweetened frozen dessert. Gallery Mochi Mochi (餅, Mochi) is a Japanese rice-cake made of mochigome a short-grain Japonica glutinous rice, which is pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape. Semla Semla (セムラ, Semura) is a type of sweet roll from Scandinavian countries. It consist of a cardamon-spiced wheat bread bun which has its top cut off and is then filled with a mixture of milk, almond paste, topped with whipped cream. The cut-off top serves as a lid and is dusted with icing sugar. Gallery Other Sweets and Snacks * Cookie - During the episode "Ruby Rose", Ozpin sets a plate of cookies before the titular girl, which she, though hesitant at first, quickly gobbles down during the interrogation. Later, she is seen to treat this as a full meal during "Jaunedice". In "Burning the Candle", Yang mentions Summer Rose baking cookies. In "Ruby Makes Cookies", the 1st episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Ruby attempts to make cookies. * Pie - Nora Valkyrie throws a whole cream pie at Weiss' face "Best Day Ever", prompting the food fight seen in that episode. In "The Four Maidens", a pie was served on the table at the end of the tale. * Popcorn - In "Round One", Mercury Black is eating popcorn. Ozpin mentions popcorn in "It's Brawl in the Family", and large containers of popcorn are seen throughout Volume 3 on posters, held by background characters in the colosseum's stands and held by Ren in "Destiny". * Marshmallow - In "Fighting Game", the 4th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, marshmallows are roasted on Yang's fiery aura. * Chips - "Nurse Ruby", the 11th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Jaune uses an empty Tater Chips brand potato chip bag for his ASMR video. He states that the chips were salt and vinegar flavor. Potato chips are then mentioned in "Episode 23" of Tales of RWBY Chibi during Team JNPR's dance lesson. * Cake - In "Magnetic Personality", the 8th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Nora swallows an entire cake. In "Kuroyuri", Ren gazes into the window of a bakery that has whole cakes, chocolate cupcakes and slices of lemon cake on display. * Frozen yogurt - In "Evil Genius", the 12th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi Season 2, Roman and Neo go out for frozen yogurt. Beverages This part of the article covers the different beverages found. Alcohol Alcohol (酒, Saké) are types of beverages that can impair the drinker. In "Welcome to Beacon," James Ironwood is seen pouring something from a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. Qrow Branwen is sometimes seen drinking alcohol, including during his introduction in "New Challengers...". In "Kuroyuri", a young Lie Ren attempts to buy a bottle of sake for his father. Gallery Rum Rum (ラム, Ramu) is a strong alcoholic drink that has been historically linked with pirates and sailors. It is distilled from sugar cane and thus was abundant in the heavily pirated Caribbean. Rum in particular was one of the cheapest alcoholic drinks for purchase and was bought by the barrel. Rum was also the official drink of the British Navy; this was originally brandy, but was later changed to rum simply because it was cheaper. Gallery Ithürzburger Stein The Ithürzburger Stein (イテュルツブルガー・シュタイン, Ithurutsuburugā Shutain) is a wine produced on Micqueot which apparently has a sour and dry taste. Gallery Nihonshu (Sake) Nihonshu (日本酒, Nihonshu is a particular type of traditional Japanese wine brewed from rice. However, English lexicon has, over time, adopted the Japanese word sake to refer exclusively to "nihonshu". Nihonshu is easily distinguished from other types of alcohol by the traditional white bottle and traditional method of drinking it, sipping it from small dishes, rather than from mugs, bottles, or cups. Sake is seen being imbibed at several points during the series, but is rarely named as such. Déesse Déesse is a brand of alcohol, apparently red wine. Gallery Cola Cola (コーラ, Kōra) is a type of beverage, presumably identical to real life cola, which is a sweet carbonated drink, usually with caramel coloring and containing caffeine. Gallery Coffee Coffee is a brewed drink made from coffee beans. It's commonly served hot. Bartholomew Oobleck enjoys coffee from his thermos, mugs, glasses and disposable cups. In "Destiny", Weiss suggests going out for coffee. A bag of coffee beans is seen in "A Slip Through Time and Space", the 23rd episode of RWBY Chibi. Gallery Hot chocolate Professor Ozpin enjoys drinking hot chocolate. Gallery Juice Juice is a general name given for non-alchoholic drinks extracted from fruits and vegetables. Gallery Pumpkin Juice Pumpkin Juice is juice extracted from pumpkins. Gallery Vegetable Juice Vegetable Juice is juice extracted from various vegetables. Gallery Melon Juice Melon Juice is juice extracted from melons. Gallery Apple Juice Apple Juice is juice extracted from apples. Gallery Other Juices Gallery Milk Milk is liquid extracted from mammals such as cows. It can be served as a drink or as an ingredient for other dairy products such as cheese. Ruby mentions during "The First Step" that she doesn't need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk". In "Best Day Ever", she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction". Gallery Non-alcoholic cocktail Yang Xiao Long orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the "Yellow" Trailer. In the official manga, Yang orders non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrises for herself and Ruby. Gallery Soda Three brands of soda are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold" and "People Like Grapes" Soda. Gallery Tea Tea is an aromatic beverage usually made from hot water and tea plant. In "Black and White", Blake Belladonna is drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. She later mentions tea in "Destiny". Both Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family are been seen drinking some homemade tea in "Menagerie". Gallery Water Water (水, Mizu) is a transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid. It's a vital substance to all forms of life. In "Welcome to Haven", a Just Rite bartender gave Yang a bottle of water on the house for getting rid of a shady man who was driving him crazy. Gallery Mineral Water Mineral water is natural spring water, usually with additional compounds mixed in depending on where it is sourced from. It is commonly sold bottled, and drunk for health benefits. Gallery History Past Synopsis References Site navigation See also * Chefs * Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes External links * Foods and Beverages RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The soda, Ol' King Cold, has the Schnee Dust Company logo. ** Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Old King Cole". * The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. * Weiss having an apple in front of her in "Jaunedice" is most likely a reference to "Snow White", Weiss' character allusion. * "Dr. Piper" is the RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. * The logo of the hamburger restaurant in Mountain Glenn appears to be a big "W". This might be a reference to the "M" logo belonging to McDonald's or the "W" logo belonging to Whataburger. * The dog treat, "Zwei Snacks", that Jaune, Neptune and Sun are seen eating in "The Mystery Bunch", the 41st episode of RWBY Chibi, is a reference to Scooby Snacks. Category:Articles Unknown